Akimbo
Akimbo is a weapon attachment in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Akimbo allows players to wield two of the same weapon at once, otherwise known as dual-wielding. The term "akimbo" comes from a human body position, but is commonly used in popular culture as a synonym for dual-wielding. The attachment was originally slated to be a Tier 2 perk, but was changed to an unlockable attachment in the final release of the game. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Players selecting a submachine gun (such as the MP40 or the Thompson) for use in Multiplayer will receive dual-wield sidearms after one promotion, with quicker reloading (for all weapons) after the second promotion. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Akimbo is only seen once in Call of Duty 4, in the single player mission "Crew Expendable". If the player kills all enemies in the first cargo hold and then run ahead of the teammates, an enemy will run out with Akimbo Desert Eagles. Only one of the two Desert Eagles can be picked up. Although, sometimes, the enemy will only run out with one Desert Eagle and an M9. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 s as seen in "No Russian".]] The Akimbo attachment is available to all Handguns, Machine Pistols, Submachine Guns, the Ranger, and the Model 1887. It is unlocked on submachine guns by getting 30 kills with Rapid Fire; for secondaries including handguns and machine pistols, it is unlocked via Marksman challenges. Players are unable to aim down the sight while using Akimbo, although they can still use the knife. As ADS is disabled, any kind of optic becomes useless when using Bling as a perk, nor can they add the Tactical Knife to handguns (Akimbo and Tactical Knife attachments both use the left hand). When selected, the two weapons can be fired independently with the aim button acting as the trigger for the left weapon on console versions, while the weapons correspond to the mouse buttons on the PC. Both guns count as a single weapon, so when switching to primary weapons and/or secondary weapons, both weapons are holstered. Each gun has its own ammo counter and can be reloaded independently (if the magazine in one of the two guns is full when reloading, the player can continue to shoot the gun with the full magazine while reloading the other one), allowing the player to stagger their reload time, which can be useful if one weapon is running low on ammo. Using two weapons doubles the supply of stored ammo, making Scavenger somewhat unnecessary. Akimbo will also affect the weapons' hip-fire accuracy to varying degrees, depending on the class of weapon. On submachine guns, the hip-fire accuracy will be roughly twice as bad as normal, but on handguns and the M93 Raffica will not affect the hip-fire accuracy at all. Akimbo G18s will actually increase the hip-fire accuracy while moving, but decrease it while stationary. Using Steady Aim will reduce the hip-fire penalty. Akimbo also creates the unfortunate effect of having a slower draw time, which may be especially important for sniper classes that are ambushed from their hiding position. Due to being able to fire both weapons simultaneously, certain weapons are frighteningly powerful. The Desert Eagle and .44 Magnum can both kill a player by simply pulling the fire button for both guns, essentially performing a one-hit kill without Stopping Power. This is capable on the M9 and USP .45, but both weapons need to be close range and with Stopping Power to do this. Akimbo P90s will, between them, have 100 rounds of ammunition, comparable to an LMG, and, if using Bling and Extended mags, 150 between them. The most notable use of Akimbo was with the Model 1887 prior to patches 1.07 and 1.08. Already powerful at medium ranges, a player using Akimbo Model 1887s could kill a target at impressive ranges with minimal downtime between shots. The Model 1887s have since been patched to have reduced range in Akimbo. Compatible Weapons *MP5K (Multiplayer only) *UMP45 (Multiplayer only) *Vector (Multiplayer only) *P90 (Multiplayer only) *Mini-Uzi *USP .45 *.44 Magnum (Multiplayer only) *M9 *Desert Eagle *Ranger *Model 1887 *PP2000 (Multiplayer only) *G18 *M93 Raffica (Multiplayer only, singleplayer through hacking) *TMP *M1911 (Singleplayer only, through hacking) *Thumper (Singleplayer and multiplayer, through hacking/modding only) Weapon differences *On the USP. 45, the standard slash animation is replaced with a sped up version of the stab. *The range with the Model 1887 is greatly reduced and reload time is decreased. *Recoil is reduced on the Desert Eagle and the G18. *Tighter hipfire spread on the M93 Raffica and G18. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Akimbo attachment in Modern Warfare 3 appears in Multiplayer and briefly in Campaign. It appears on Handguns and Machine Pistols such as the FMG9 and is obtained on Weapon Level 5. Trivia General *In Multiplayer, a gun with an Akimbo attachment will only appear to be one gun when on the ground; it will also only appear as a gun when not in use and on a player's back. *Akimbo shortens the reload time for a few guns, such as Model 1887. ''Call of Duty : Modern Warfare 2'' * If a player melees while using Akimbo, it will show them knife with two left arms. This is easily observed in the Game Winning KillCam. * The FAL and the Thumper actually have coding to use them with Akimbo, meaning that it was possibly going to be compatible on other types of weapons as well. *There are Akimbo TMPs that can be found with Red Dot Sights in "No Russian", "The Enemy Of My Enemy", "Just Like Old Times", "Loose Ends" (Rare), and the Special Ops mission "Snatch & Grab" although the Red Dot Sights obviously have no purpose. *By killing 10 enemies in a row on Single-Player or Special Ops with Akimbo weapons the user will unlock the Look Ma Two Hands achievement/trophy. *The akimbo attachment icon shows two UMP.45s. *In the campaign, when about to breach using Akimbo weapons, a minor special animation will occur. *If the player finds a weapon with Bling that has Akimbo as one attachment, the pickup icon shows two weapons, notifying the player that one attachment must be Akimbo. *Akimbo was originally going to be a perk as there is a image in the game files named specialty_akimbo.iwi. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *The akimbo attachment icon shows two FMG9s. *On USP .45, P99, Five Seven and Desert Eagle, the reserve ammo is not increased. This means that the player receives a total of three magazines, two loaded, and one reserve magazine. *When using the P99 or the Five Seven akimbo, the firing sound of the second gun is changed to that of the USP .45. *After a recent update, the crosshairs while using Akimbo do not widen while moving. *There is a glitch which makes Akimbo Desert Eagles fully automatic, to do this the player must shoot 6 bullets out of the right gun, then press both left and right mouse to make them fire like an Assault Rifle. Gallery USP.45 Akimbo MW2.png|USP .45 with Akimbo Akimbo M9.png|M9 with Akimbo Akimbo_G18s_MW2.png|G18 with Akimbo Akimbo Desert Eagle MW2.png|Desert Eagle with Akimbo Akimbo_Mini-Uzi_MW2.png|Mini-Uzi with Akimbo Akimbo_Rangers_MW2_2.png|Ranger with Akimbo P90 Akimbo MW2.png|P90 with Akimbo UMP45 Akimbo MW2.png|UMP45 with Akimbo Thumper_Dual_Wield_MW2_1st_Person.png|Akimbo Thumpers, as seen through the use of mods Akimbo FALs MW2.jpg|Akimbo FALs, as seen through the use of mods MP5K Akimbo.png|MP5K akimbo. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Attachments